With the development of electronic products such as mobile phones, personal computers and flat-panel TVs, the demand for production of panels on these products has also increased. In the production process of the panel, it is needed to mark the panel with laser, scribe and cut the panel, and in order to ensure that the panel meets the technical requirements of the product, when marking the panel with laser, it is to be ensured that the engraved lines are “fine” and “deep”. Therefore, requirements for the F-θ lens for laser engraving of a laser engraver are getting higher and higher.
Conventional laser engravers have a single F-θ lens or a plurality of F-θ lenses (typically up to three) for laser engraving. The use of a single F-θ lens for laser engraving can improve the quality of the engraved line, but the engraving speed is very low—only one line at a time. As for the use of three F-θ lens for laser engraving, although the engraving speed is higher, limited by materials and technics, it is difficult to provide engraved lines with high-quality.